


Extra Valentines

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Among the Trees [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azazel (Supernatural)'s Special Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Dean Has Powers, Disabled Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Original Characters Have Powers, Original Disabled Characters - Freeform, Original Queer Characters - Freeform, Pre-Series, Queer Themes, Sam Has Powers, Selectively Mute Dean Winchester, Small Queer Kids, Telepathy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Valentine's Day is around the corner and little Sam and Dean have their friends over, as usual.





	Extra Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the 'verse where the dreams of LGBT children are not smashed on rocks. Even in the 80s.
> 
> I was super depressed and sick the last couple days, so consider this fluffy thing a placeholder for how much Dean With Gender Trouble I didn't write.
> 
> These original characters are six. If you have a problem with this please go somewhere else. I remember being six. :)

“Do me a favor,” Dean says to Doug and Jer. “Don’t tell your class that my mom let us get you Valentines, okay? Nobody is supposed to have extra ones.”

The two boys look at him quizzically and Jeremy points to the numbers 2 and then 3, grinning.

“I already told Jer I’d get him extra ones,” Doug says. “One day, Jer is going to be my boyfriend. Actually he already is but don’t tell anybody because only the gym teacher knows.”

Dean blinks. “Oh.” He considers this for a second. “Well I was getting them because we’re friends.”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Doug says, “But I want one boyfriend. Just one.”

Sam comes running from the kitchen, holding a bowl of Tootsie Rolls that he offers to Doug. Doug sticks his hand in and pulls out a bunch, unwrapping the first one and handing it to Jeremy.

“Did I hear you?” Sam asks.

“Probably,” Doug says, “But I’m serious! Be quiet about it!”

“That’s why it only went off in my head,” Sam says. “I’m not in your class. I won’t say anything.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Sure you won’t. You talk all the time.”

Sam rolls his eyes back. “Sure, Dean. You just think that because you don’t talk a lot.”

Jeremy grins at all of them, perfecting his amused look.

“Let’s be honest,” Doug says and smiles back, “Jer’s gonna be the only one who keeps the secret now.”

“Okay, maybe that’s true,” Sam crows. “But don’t blame me. I’m still not in your class.”

“We won’t.” Doug shrugs. “People will know soon. I’m kind of obvious.”

From the kitchen, they can hear Sam and Dean’s Mom. She’s holding in laughter not very well when she says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Doug. Happy Valentine’s Day, Jer.”


End file.
